The prior art contains automobile chassis with dual frames wherein one frame supports the motor, transmission and rear end, and the other frame supports the car body and front wheels and is resiliently suspended on the wheel axles and/or motor frame. This separates the car body from the torque produced in the motor frame.
Generally, race cars having bodies with four point resilient suspension systems have not adopted the prior art dual frame chassis but rather employ chassis with single frames resiliently supported on the respective axles. At the start of a race or run, the sudden application of power by the motor to the rear wheels creates torque in a first rotative direction about the axis of the rear wheels and in a second rotative direction about the axis of the motor. In vehicles with a chassis having a single frame resiliently suspended at four points on the four wheel axles, application of reaction torque force to the rear wheels is delayed by compression and/or expansion of the suspension systems. Additionally the torque about the axis of the engine causes corresponding rotation of the chassis which can cause the car to steer toward one side.
In one class of race cars commonly known as dragsters, a single frame supporting the driver along with the motor and transmission is directly connected with the rear end. This results in the torque forces generated during racing to be applied immediately and directly to the rear wheels and tires to improve starting traction.
There is generally room for improvement in dual frame cars to improve starting traction.